


Prince of Tennis: Stranded!

by JesusOtakuFreak



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusOtakuFreak/pseuds/JesusOtakuFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren and her best friend, Leia, are huge Prince of Tennis fans. After purchasing a Prince of Tennis otome game, they get sucked in! Now, they must complete the game in order to return to their world. 99.9% chance characters will be OOC. Not intentional. You have been warned ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Tennis: Stranded!

"Ugh, worst. Day. Ever," I huffed, stomping inside my house.

"Tell me about it. That math test was unnecessarily difficult," my best friend, Leia Mallard, said, sighing heavily as she closed the door behind her.

As Leia and I made our way toward the stairs, Mom emerged from the living room, a smile on her face. She was a middle aged woman with short, bouncy brown hair and youthful brown eyes, her skin a healthy caramel color.

"Hey there, dear. Hey, Leia," Mom greeted.

"Sup, Mom," I said, giving her a quick hug.

"Hey, there Mrs. Hicks," Leia said depressingly, waving half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked, seeing our dispirited expressions.

"Just a tough day at school," I replied. "The whole school year, the teachers have been lax on school work and tests, but now that school's coming to a close, teachers want to give out difficult assignments."

"Not to mention tests that are impossible to study for," Leia chimed in. She nudged my arm, raising an eyebrow. "Tell me why Mr. Brandt clearly said today's social studies test would be on chapters 12-14, but some questions covered stuff from 15 and 16? I know this because I checked it right after class!" Leia fumed.

"Yeah, I caught that, too," I said, nodding. "I don't know, it's like the teachers are setting us up to fail."

"Don't say that; I'm sure you girls will be fine," Mom assured.

"We'll see," Leia singsong. "Come on, Lauren, we have to start studying for Enid's test," she said, climbing the stairs.

"Later, Mom," I said, following my friend.

"Alright, then, good luck with your studying!" Mom called after us.

* * *

"This is so _boring!_ " Leia groaned, shutting the physical science textbook closed.

We were in my room, having studied a good hour. Leia was stretched out on the carpet while I sat across from her. I sighed, closing my own book and setting it beside me.

"I agree. Let's take a break," I suggested.

"Lord knows we deserve it," Leia muttered, sitting up.

Mom popped her head in the open doorway and softly knocked on my door, grabbing our attention.

"Hey, girls, how's the studying going?" Mom asked.

"It's going," Leia answered bitterly.

Mom nodded, smiling sympathetically. "Ooh, I see. I think I may have something that may cheer you two up. Lauren, your package came today," Mom said, grinning widely.

Leia and I both looked sharply at Mom, our eyes widening in excitement.

"Oh, my gosh, really?! My package?!" I said, jumping to my feet with Leia doing the same.

Mom nodded, holding out a small, brown package to me. Leia and I squealed, hopping up and down. I bounded toward Mom, hugging her tight and taking the package before dancing back to Leia, who was dancing herself.

"See? I told you this would cheer you up," Mom said, laughing at our reactions. "I know you two have been waiting so long for this."

"Yes! Mom, you have no idea. Ugh, those had to be the longest two weeks of my life!" I replied.

Mom rolled her eyes and turned to leave. "If you're hungry, there are ham sandwiches in the fridge. I'm going to visit my friend, and I don't know how I will be gone…." Mom stopped when she heard a loud, ripping sound. She turned to see me tearing the box open with Leia standing by giddily as I reached inside and brought out the PSP game, _Prince of Tennis: Stranded!_ Mom sighed. "See you later, girls."

Leia and I simply nodded in response though Mom doubted we were listening and left the room.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so excited," Leia said, bouncing happily.

"I know, right? Here, hold this while I get my PSP," I said, handing the game to Leia.

Leia and I were huge Prince of Tennis fans, having recently finished the series (both the original and new series) together. We were pretty bummed that we had finished the series, but then Leia found out the franchise had otome video games. We were ecstatic for a moment until we found out that all the games were in Japanese. After some intense online searching, we found an English translation of only one game, which happened to be the only game on PSP, which I happened to have. Delight couldn't even _begin_ to describe how Leia and I felt when we discovered we could get the game.

The price was super steep, but we pooled our allowances and finally bought the game. Unfortunately for Leia, she didn't have a PSP, but that was okay because we shared the device all the time, and this time wouldn't have been any different.

I walked to my dresser drawer and opened the top drawer. There, on top of my notebooks, sat my PSP. I plucked it from the drawer and returned to Leia, who was studying the back of the case with wide, excited eyes.

"What was this game about again?" Leia asked, flipping the case over.

"It's about each school receiving an invitation to a tennis tournament happening overseas. The heroin is a manager for some unnamed school that also got invited. All the characters are traveling to the tournament by ship when a storm hits and the ship capsizes, and all the characters—save for the coaches, cruise staff, and the heroine's schoolmates—wind up on an island. And apparently there's this mystery dude on the island, too. I believe he's the antagonist," I said, trying to recall correctly and shrugged. "Can't remember exactly _why_ he's bad, but that's the gist of it."

Leia's eyes sparked excitedly. "Ooh, just talking about it gets me more pumped up to play! Alright, enough talking, let's play this game now!" Leia said.

"Right!"

Leia handed me the game and followed me to my bed where we both flopped on it. I popped the disk into the system and snapped it closed. Turning on the PSP, Leia and I watched with growing excitement as the game loaded. The opening sequence flashed on the screen with images of the Prince of Tennis characters, the heroine, and the mysterious character, whose entire figure was enshrouded in darkness, an outline against a pale violet background. Honestly, it was a pretty creepy image.

"Ooh, is that the mysterious guy you were talking about?" Leia asked.

"It must be. I wonder what he'll do…?" Once the opening finished, the screen switched to the main menu where various options were displayed in Japanese. "Okay, we need to pull up the website with the English translation," I said.

"Already ahead of you," Leia said. She had her phone out, the website containing the English translation opened on her screen. Pursing her lips, she studied the screen. "Okay, so the first option says 'story,' so choose that," she instructed, flicking her eyes to the PSP screen.

"Roger."

After selecting the option, the screen immediately went black for a few seconds before blazing a radiant white. Leia and I squinted against the white background which shone brilliantly. The PSP whirred, but I wasn't worried since it always made that sound when reading a disc; however, I did get a little panicky when the white background shone even brighter, illuminating my entire bedroom.

"What in the world—?!" Leia gasped.

I dropped the PSP, but it was already too late. The bedroom basked in warm, white light for a couple lingering seconds, until, finally, slowly dissipating. The PSP lay face up on the carpeted ground, the screen black. The light had now completely disappeared… along with Leia and I….


End file.
